custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beggining of Chaos
The Beggining of Chaos is a story serial abut the creation of the Titans. It is the second story in the Rise to Power ''saga. Prolougue '''1000000 before the events of BIONICLE.' Agnonce stood on the edge of the pool. He knew the universe would need protection. He didn't know what could protect it. Suddenly, Lazerack walked in. "Agnonce, Karon needs you in the main chamber." Said the Dispatcher of Guardians. " We need more guardians Lazerack," The Great Being began "Not just the ones you send out, guardians that can stand up to any challenge, weather it be Storms or the end of the universe." "That's what Karon needs you for." Replied Lazerack. Agnonce walked into Karon's chamber. " Agnonce, you want guardians to protect the universe? Well, help me create them." Agnonce was stunned. This was what he had wanted for so long. Agnonce and Karon talked about ideas. Agnonce thought about beings called "Titans". Karon preffered his own "Makuta". Agnonce and Karon agreed on having both, with the Titans being reserves. Agnonce had finished the last Titan. The Titan of rain sprang to life. " I am Cthulhu, Titan of Rain." Said Agnonce's newest creation, Agnonce was proud of his newest work. He had no idea he had just finished what would become the biggest threat in the universe. Chapter 1: Wanting more Kronos oblitterated the training target. He crushed two more and stabbed the rest. "Keeping busy, I see." Hyperion said as he walked in the room. "I need more action then these 'training drones' they're usless!" ''Started Kronos. ''"I want more than to just stay here! I want to get out! I want to rip something up! I want to '''kill! '''I don't see anything great about our creators!" That's when Kronos got the idea. "'' We could rebel! We could kill our creators and .........." 2 hours later finished when he told the other Titans his plan. " We could pull this off!" Said Cthulhu. "We can succed!" Added Hyperion " And we '''will '''win!" finished Oceanus " Is it finished?" Asked Agnonce "Yes, the 'Matoran' is finished." Responded Heremus. They had spent days creating their new project. They had called this fist one Takua. Each and every Matoran represented an element and could transform into a stronger form called 'Toa' Toa could then give up their power and become 'Turaga'. They awoken Takua and told him to go into a pod that would take him to Aqua Magna, the planet he would live on and populate. Suddenly, Kronos and the other Titans burst in." ''We are no longer your pawns, we our own organaztion" ''Kronos told the Great Beings. These words would forever haunt the universe, marking the begging of it's end. The Titans then charged at the Great Beings. Kronos shot bolts of Chronal energy at Heremus. Hyperion created Lava Golems to charge at Agnonce. Suddenly, more Great Beings ran in. They attempted to aid their brothers, but was diffcult. Cthulhu grabbed Karon. "Time to die, master." Cthulhu hissed, the last part in a mocking voice. Cthulhu plunged his claw into the lower torso of the first Leader of the Great Beings. Cthulhu ripped his claw out of the bloody hole. Cthulhu laughed, as Karon uttered his last words. "I.....am.....never......going.....to........" Karon passed before he spoke the last words. Agnonce grabbed one of the Kanohi he had created for Matoran to wear. An Olmak, mask of dimensial gates. Agnonce acitvated the mask and Teloported the attackers away. Agnonce sped towards Karon's corpse. He had hoped to here his last words, but he was far too long dead to speak. Cthulhu was confused as to what had just happened. One second he was assaulting his creators, the next going through some weird hole, and the last, had wound up on some barren island. "''Our new home, new base of the Titan army!" ''Kronos announced. "''Cthulhu, to hide the island, I need you to conceal it in fog." ''Cthulhu did as he was ordered, concealing the island in fog. Chapter 2: Expanding the Empire Kronos waited for Cthulhu to return. Sure Kronos could have sped up time, but that could unravel reality, something Kronos was not planning. Kronos was bored. He ordered Oceanus to tell him any threat to his power. " Mata-Nui, The Makuta,-" Oceanus was interrupted "''Individuals, I want individuals!" ''Kronos screamed. "Of course, my lord" Replied the Titan of Sea. "Mata-Nui, Makuta Zelnorack, A Ba-Matoran named Gra-" The Titan was cut short again, this time by Cthuhlu "Lord Kronos, I have done as you asked, and we have a General for our army, our Grand Empire." Said the Storm-bringer. "''Good" Responded Kronos "He will be a useful assest to us, and with the army, do what we want universe!" Presently.......... Kronos killed the Shadow Toa Hordes. He tore through them insanly. But one was too lucky. He took the oportunity of distraction and rammed his sword through the monsters throat. They found a grave and buried a being they knew nothing about. They only saw him as threat to Teridax's plan. They had no idea what they had done. They had just killed the largest threat in the universe. Deathax fought like he was a beast. He clawed, stabbed, and killed anything that got near him. He grabbed one of the assaulting Makuta and incinerated him and his antidermis. He grabbed a Rahkshi's lower jaw and broke it off, shoved his claw into the things mouth, ripped out it's Krataa, and shreded it to bits. This was a simple '''death from Deathax. Deathax memorized every horrible way to kill something, and then improved it. Insectoid flew through the air. He landed and looked where the hordes where. 'That's where he is' Though the mutant Nui-Rama. The overgrown bug shot beams of mutation at the Rahkshi. " Who or what, are you?" Asked the creator of Tezors. " Insectoid, bu that's not important, Kros has been murdered, and we have to revive him. Concluded in Deathax's tale. '''The End Characters *Agnonce *Karon (Deceased) *Heremus *Several unamed great beings *Kronos *Cthulhu *Hyperion *Oceanus *Deathax *Insectoid Trivia *This story was origanally going to be longer, but it would have to cover the details in the second season of The Grakk Chronicles. * Category:User:Sirrex4321 Category:Titan army Category:Stories